


Steady On

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime Dub, Clubbing, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.“I’m certainly not going to leave you here by yourself.”
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Steady On

"You should go in there," Ishizu whispered to Mai, as they were standing near the open bar of the club. "Have a good time. I'm okay." Mai's hand was warm on her back, and Ishizu stopped herself from pressing into it. She wanted to have a good time, but the pounding noise of the music and the incessant crowd pulsating made it impossible to hear herself think, let alone talk to anyone.

Mai narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You're not okay," The blonde duelist said gently. "And I'm certainly not going to leave you here by yourself."

Of course, she wouldn't. Because Mai could take care of herself, and she always knew what to say. Not like Ishizu. Mai could make eye contact with strangers easily. She could find a place in a conversation to step in and somehow just do it without hesitation or fear. Ishizu was a stranger to this place, an outsider, and she kept wondering, what if someone actually talked to her on the way over, and they realized that she didn't belong? Mai would've talked to and made ten friends on the way back.

"Please, go on ahead," Ishizu begged Mai. "I'll be alright on my own. And at least one of us should have fun?"

"Listen, I wouldn't have a good time knowing that you were miserable," Mai murmured close to Ishizu. "We can leave, Ishizu, the place _is_ getting crowded."

"You know, you are right, Mai," Ishizu said, nodding. "I'd much rather go outside and get some air anyway."

Mai grinned, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, that sounds like a plan to me."

Both women then grasped each other's hands, and they made their way to the door, leading to the cool evening air.


End file.
